


Caught

by softwittle



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Being Walked In On, Gay, M/M, Making Out, POV Simon Snow, Pining Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwittle/pseuds/softwittle
Summary: In Chapter 65 of Carry On, what if the maid didn't walk in on Simon and Baz? What if she told Agatha and Penny to go to Baz's room after things escalated?This is what would happen.





	Caught

If Penelope were here, I'd tell her she's wrong about me. She thinks I solve everything with my sword. But apparently, I can also solve things with my mouth---because, so far, everytime I lean into Baz, he shuts up and closes his eyes.

If Penelope were here, she'd make me explain myself.

Thank magic she isn't here yet.

I've just pushed my fingers between Baz's shirt buttons; his skin is room temperature. 

Baz had just given me a small tour of part of the house, and as soon as we got back to the room I had him pinned up against the wall beside the door.

I hear a noise but brush it off, I've gotten used to the weird noises his house makes. I pull away from the kiss and begin kissing down his jaw. I kiss down his neck and bite it, causing Baz to hiss and pant louder. 

I lead my mouth back to his and shuffle forward so it moves Baz towards his bed. Baz's legs hit the bed frame and I push him down onto the bed.

I crawl over him, slipping between his legs, spreading my body over his, and I lean down to kiss him. 

Baz gasps into my mouth as I start to slide my fingers up his shirt and feel him up, relishing in the feel of his smooth skin.

He threads his hands into my hair. "S-Simon-" He pants out between our lips, "P-" 

All of the sudden there is a girly shriek at the door of Baz's bedroom.

Both Baz and I jump away from each other as we look to the door and see the worst people for this situation.

Penelope and Agatha.

Penny is standing in the doorway with a grin on her face while Agatha is behind her with a look of horror on her face.

"I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realize you weren't alone." Penny says, looking as smug as possible.

"H-How long have you been standing there⁉⁉" I shriek out.

"I'd say about a minute, then Agatha seen and ruined it" Penny says, motioning towards Agatha.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find Simon and Baz doing that!" Agatha exclaims, still looking horrified. "It's not exactly ideal to find your ex-boyfriend and current crush snogging!"

That's when I glance over at Baz. His lips are swollen and red, his hair is a total mess, he has hickeys on his neck, and his cheeks are faintly flushed pink from the animal blood he had a few hours ago.

He looks absolutely wrecked and gorgeous at the same time.

I then glanced at the mirror to my left. I almost look as much a mess as he does.

My hair was messy from Baz pulling on it, my lips were bruised, and I was severely blushing.

I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck. 

"Surprise?" 

Baz laughs.

"Not really" Penny states, at the same that Agatha says, "What do you think?" 

Baz just laughs harder at that.

Crowley, I think I might love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I decided to contribute to the Carry On fandom by writing this :)


End file.
